The Choices We Make
by BlindTurtle8104
Summary: AU: Rory is popular and has a great family, but no one to love until she meets Jess Mariano. But after, her ex-boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger, shows up and wants her back, she reconsiders. Who will she choose?
1. AN: Interested?

Possible new story: "The Choices We Make"

AU: After a messy break-up with Logan Huntzberger, Rory Gilmore must get back on her feet and find someone new that deserves her affections. Even though she still has feelings for Logan, Rory puts herself back on the dating market. She is young, successful, and has great friends and family. Everything seems to be going great when she meets none other than Jess Mariano, a book publisher who lives in Philadelphia. She hits it off with him, and she really likes him but is unsure whether the feelings are reciprocated. When she is at a party one night with Jess, they run into Logan, who wants Rory back. Still having feelings for him, she considers Logan's offer, causing Jess to take off. She runs after him, and he demands that she choose who she wants to be with. Who will she choose?

Would you be interested in seeing this story? Review and let me know what you think!

I also made a trailer on YouTube! Either look me up there (BlindTurtle8104), search the story "The Choices We Make" on YouTube, or click on the link on my profile!

If I get enough positive response, I will write the story! This would be my first fanfic!

By the way, in the story, Rory never dated Jess, but she did date Logan, and their relationship was pretty much the same as in the show.

Enjoy! And Review!

~BlindTurtle8104


	2. Chapter 1: It's Over

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and put my story on alert! It really means a lot to me that people want to see this story! **

**This first chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: ********Lit. Smitchie. Bedward. Tuna. 4eva**! I hope you like it!

**Make sure you check out ****************Lit. Smitchie. Bedward. Tuna. 4eva's **story "**Rory, Rose, Jess, and Jake New Version****"! I am reading it now and it's really good!**

**And don't forget to watch the trailer for this story on youtube called "The Choices We Make" (Link on profile)**

**So this story, as far as I can tell, is going to be completely in Rory's point of view, but if you want to see someone else's POV, I might be able to do that (just let me know). The story starts during the second to last episode of the series when Rory is turning down Logan's proposal. The dialogue between Rory and Logan is exactly what it is on the show (I looked it up haha).**

**Ok I'm going to stop rambling…On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be writing more episodes for the show!**

Chapter 1: It's Over

"Does it have to be all or nothing?" I asked, almost pleading. My heart was breaking in two from the look Logan was giving me, a look of regret.

"Yeah, it does." His answer was definite, no wavering of his voice, his eyes even as he observed me.

"But, we could at least try." Again, I was pleading. I didn't want my relationship with Logan to end here. I loved him too much to let go that easy. But apparently he didn't feel the same way.

"What's the point?" He countered, looking at his shoes.

"So…"

"So…" He responded. I could tell how said this was making him. How sad it was making me, but it was something that had to be done.

I reached into my pocket, grasping the blue velvet case that encased the beautiful engagement ring that I had spent hours wearing around my apartment. I pulled it out and held it in front of my body to Logan as if giving him one last chance to try a long distance relationship again. He stared back at me with the same look, only his said 'you have one last chance to accept my proposal.' After a few seconds, he looked around and grabbed the case, shoving it into his suit pocket.

"Goodbye Rory." Logan said, and then turned away, walking out of my life forever. Rory, he had said. Not Ace. I knew I would never see him smile the same way at me again. Never again joke about Colin and Finn's crazy antics. Never again jump off a huge building with nothing but umbrellas. I guess it was a once in a lifetime experience. Maybe he meant our relationship, but now I will never know. It's over.

A tear stained my cheek, and I hastily wiped it away before anyone could see it. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. It was my college graduation for god's sake! I wasn't supposed to be here standing under this Yale tree and crying my eyes out. Wallowing could be saved for later. I looked over to where Christopher was trying to use his new camera to take a picture of Mom, Grandma and Grandpa and smiled to myself. I have everyone I need right here. I was popular in Star's Hollow. Who needs boyfriends when you have friends and lots of them? Certainly not me.

I walked over to Christopher.

"Here, let me help you with that." I took the camera from his hands and directed him towards the button that would take the picture.

"Thanks, Ror. Always the one that's good with technology. I guess that college education really did pay off," He responded with a grin. I smiled back, but it was fake. I mean sure I was sad about the whole Logan thing, but I wasn't going to ruin this day for the rest of my family too. I just had to grin and bear it.

"Rory, fruit of my loins, come in the picture!" Mom yelled, earning a dirty look from Grandma. I smiled and walked over next to Mom. She could always tell when I was faking it, but I guess she decided not to say anything because she just gave me a sympathetic look and then continued to smile at the camera. Her look told me that she wanted to hear all about what happened when we got home, and that a wallowing session was in order.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! I had to set the scene, so I know this one was a little boring and a little short, but I promise it will pick up from here, especially when Jess comes into the picture (which should be next chapter).**

**So let me know what you think! Leave a review, even if it says just to update or whatever! And if you have any ideas or requests, let me know and I might just use them! Thanks everyone!**

**~BlindTurtle8104**


	3. Chapter 2: I Don't Dance

**A/N: Here's chapter two…I hope everyone is enjoying this story! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. And don't worry. Jess makes an appearance. **

**So this chapter is, in my opinion, much better than the first one...its longer, has more action, and of course, JESS! Who doesn't love him?**

**Shoutout goes to ********Lit. Smitchie. Bedward. Tuna. 4eva**, who is awesome!

**Don't forget to watch the trailer for this story on youtube called "The Choices We Make" (Link on profile)**

**By the way, yes I do realize that this chapter is named after a High School Musical 2 song...hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Jess…sadly…**

Chapter 2: I Don't Dance

Getting into the car after taking another thousand or so pictures, I sat in the driver's seat and began to cry. Tears ran down my face and clouded my vision, but I knew I had to push through this and at least wait until I got home, which is what I did.

Driving home, though, all I could think about what that look on Logan's face as I handed the ring back to him. What if I made a huge mistake? Maybe I should have said yes! But my pro-con list told me to stick with my guts and take the chance on long distance, but since Logan wanted to part of that, I decided on the spot without a pro-con list to let him leave. God, I am such an idiot! Logan was just standing there, all perfect, and I said no to an amazing life. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone! Yeah! I need to be single for a while. After being with someone for over two years, I didn't remember how to be single. And even before that, I was with Dean on and off, but mostly on, so I haven't been single since I was sixteen. I definitely need a break from dating, a break from everything actually.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard of my car; it was only 5:30, so I called Lane to tell her about what happened.

"Hey Lane," I chanted into the phone.

"Hey Rory! Is graduation over already? Did you trip or anything?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No, nothing like that," I responded, trying to make my voice sound as light as possible. "But I did talk to Logan."

Lane was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "What happened?" She sounded nervous, and I bit on my lip a bit, thinking about how to tell Lane what happened without sounded like a jerk or crying. I decided to just be blunt.

"We broke up because I rejected his proposal and he didn't want to try long distance. I mean we've done it before, but I guess it was too hard for him to do it again."

"Oh, Rory," She sighed into the phone. "This is probably for the best then. He's not worth it if he doesn't want to work at the relationship."

Lane always knew what to say to help me feel better.

"Thanks for helping me feel better, Lane. I can always count on you. I'm still sad, but I need to find a way to get my mind off of it." I was actually feeling a little better. If I could just forget about _he who must not be named_ for a little while, I would be alright.

"No problem. What are friends for? But hey. You should come check out Hep Alien tonight at the new night club in Stars Hollow! We're getting back together for this one night only! And there's going to be awesome music, great food, available guys…" I could practically see the smirk that Lane's face was undoubtedly contorting into at this very second.

"I don't know, Lane. I'm not really dressed to go to a club."

"Then go home and change! Rory, we don't go on until 7! Just be there, or be square!" She ordered. I guess I had no choice.

"Fine, but you are not setting me up with anyone. I'm taking a break from dating for a little while." I responded calmly but firmly.

"I can't promise anything" was all I hear before a click and the dial tone.

Tonight was going to be one heck of a night. I can tell you now.

When I got home, I went straight to my closet and pulled out a textured top. It had horizontal stripes in different shades of brown. I also got out my dark-wash jeans and brown heels. For accessories, I wore a gold beaded necklace and a funky bracelet. I styled my hair in loose curls and let it hang down my back. For my makeup, I did smoky eyes and nude lips **(A/N: Outfit on profile)**.

After I finished getting ready, I took a look in the mirror and was a little stunned. I looked awesome! If I looked this awesome after every breakup, I should do it more often, I thought to myself. But with that thought, also came the thought of Logan. No, I would not think of him anymore tonight. Going to this party would be a symbol of me living my own life. No men tonight for me.

When I got to the night club, the party was in full swing. A jazz band seemed to be finishing up their set, and the lights were flashing to create a cool, yet trendy vibe. I liked this place. I turned to my left to see Lane running at full speed towards me, and she looked awesome! She was wearing a cut off striped white and blue top with pinstriped black pants **(A/N: Outfit on profile)**.

"Rory!" Lane squealed over the music.

"Hey Lane! You look awesome!"

"You too! Perfect for this guy at the party…" She looked expectantly at me.

"Lane, I told you no guys! I'm not dating for a while."

"Well you could at least say hello to him; he's standing right over there." Looking in the direction that Lane had pointed in, near the bar, I saw a guy with short brown hair. He looked up and waved at me. After a short wave back, I turned to Lane.

"Fine, but only because he already saw me." I started to walk away and I swear to God I heard Lane whisper 'yessss' to herself. I turned around, glaring at her as I signaled that I was watching her by pointing to my eyes and then to her. But my smile gave me away, and she burst into laughter.

I looked over at the guy that Lane had apparently set me up with. He was pretty easy on the eyes with his short brown hair and tall stature. As I got closer, I noticed that he had striking blue eyes and a nice smile.

"Hi," I greeted, walking up to him. "I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Hey, I'm Dylan Anderson." He smiled warmly, shaking my hand.

"Hi," I said again, not knowing what else to say to this stranger.

"Do you want to dance?" I looked up to see him staring hopefully at me.

"I'm not really a dancer," I replied truthfully, looking at the floor.

"Oh, okay." There was a short silence, and it was kind of awkward, so I did the only thing I could think of. I told him the truth.

"You know, Dylan, my friend, Lane, over there, she set me up on this thing and I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not really ready to start dating again, and…"

He cut me off, saying, "It's cool." Dylan seemed a little disappointed, but at least now he knew I wasn't interested in dating. "Can I at least get you a drink?"

"Sure." Dylan went off to get me something to drink at the bar and left me to my own thoughts. And of course, a certain blue-eyes blond boy crept into my head. I looked around the room to try to distract myself, but it wasn't really working. I just kept seeing him everywhere. His eyes on the singer of the band, his lips on the bartender. Why couldn't he just get out of my head?

I looked back towards the bar to see Dylan coming towards me with a drink. I snatched it from his hands and downed it in one sip.

"Wow, a little thirsty there?" I glared at him, thinking how I just wanted more of whatever that was he got me. "Never mind. Why don't I introduce you to some other people."

"Ok." I followed Dylan to a group of three people: two guys and a girl.

"Hey everyone, this is Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Darren Fisher, Jess Mariano, and Alicia Geiger."

"Hey." They said, looking at me and then at Dylan.

"Wow, Dylan. Nice catch," The one named Darren joked, lightly punching Dylan on the arm. He smirked and looked back at me, gauging my reaction. I decided to play a long, since this group of people seemed like people I could be friends with. It was a wonder how there were so many people in Stars Hollow that I didn't know.

"Yeah, he just said one word and snatched me right up." I smiled and then threw an arm around Dylan, going into to full-flirting mode. I guess that drink was a little stronger than I thought.

I looked at the group a little more, taking in their appearances. Darren had chocolate-colored skin and black eyes, and black hair that seemed to have been styled by sitting in an electric chair. He was dressed in a graphic tee and jeans. Jess, on the other hand, was paler and dressed in a layered fashion. He wore a white V-neck t-shirt, burgundy button-down sweater, and leather jacket with a pair of dark jeans. He had black straight hair that was swept across his forehead and dark, mysterious eyes **(A/N: Outfit on profile)**. Alicia was a pretty blond girl with vibrant green eyes and a beautiful smile. She wore a flowery dress and cute ballet flats.

"Interesting," Darren responded, smiling at me. "Well played Gilmore."

I smiled back, happy to be accepted into the group. This really did seem to be a group of people that I could be friends with.

"So do you want something to drink, or what?" Darren asked.

"Yeah and make it strong. I need to get very, very drunk tonight!" I called to him. I needed to forget about Logan tonight and have fun. Isn't that what you are supposed to do on your graduation night? Get drunk and not remember a thing?

Darren came back with my drink, and I took a sip. Nice and strong.

"Perfect," I told him, taking another sip. I looked back at the group. Dylan looked a little shocked, Jess looked calm, and Alicia had a look on her face that said 'is this girl for real?" I just smiled at them and finished my drink.

"Hey Darren, let's dance!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor, and I swear I heard Dylan say something to Jess about how I didn't want to dance with him. I laughed and began to wildly swing my arms around and jump to the music. Hep Alien had begun to play and I absolutely loved them.

"Woooo!" I yelled over the music. I was feeling a little more giggly than usual, but I guess it was because of the amazing music. I was having so much fun!

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked over to see Dylan pulling me off the dance floor.

"Hey maybe you should calm down a little. How many drinks did you have?"

"Uh, only two," I responded, holding up two fingers the best I could. I did feel a little dizzy. "I want to sit down," I announced, walking towards the bar and sitting down on a stool.

"Give me something strong," I told the bartender who had lips like Logan. As he was making the drink, I looked at his lips, imagining what they would feel like against my own. He handed me the drink, it was red, like blood. I took a sip, feeling the alcohol go down my throat, and let out a tear, thinking about Logan.

"Hey, anything you want to vent?" The bartender asked, wiping down the counter in front of me.

"Have you ever been rejected by love?" I asked, taking a gulp of my drink.

"No, but I've heard a lot about it. What's going on?" I sighed and continued.

"My boyfriend asked me to marry him and run away to California, but I wasn't ready to get married, so he dumped me."

"That's tough," he said, placing another drink in front of me. I noticed that my glass was empty and grabbed the new drink. "Boyfriends can be tough."

"Yeah I know. They're just so frustrating," I responded, growling under my breath. I took another sip of the drink. "But you know what? I don't need a boyfriend! I have family and real friends. And I have you to rant to."

"Of course you have me," the bartender whispered, leaning closer to me. I leaned in too, staring at his lips, Logan's lips. And then I did something that was completely out-of-character for me. I kissed him. Immediately, I felt him respond and pull me closer. I ran my fingers through his hair, imagining that he was Logan. I felt the bartender's hands go down my sides and slide over my butt. I smiled into the kiss as his tongue entered my mouth.

"Hey, I live right around the corner. Do you want to go back to my place?"

"Sure," I said. He untangled himself from my embrace and walked around the bar, slipping his hand around my waist.

"Let's go," he whispered in my ear. I shivered, remembering how much I liked it when Logan did that. Then I leaned in and kissed him again, my back pressing against the bar. I was just getting into it again when suddenly he was pulled from me.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm going to stop the story here…if you want me to update soon, just click those words that say 'Review this Chapter' and leave me a review. I don't care if it just says 'update' or something like that. **

**I know, I'm being mean, but i want some reviews! It really makes my day when I get a review on my story :)**

**So let me know if there's anything you want to see in this story, whether it's point of views, certain scenes, or whatever. I have the next chapter written already, so if you want me to post it, review! **

**~BlindTurtle8104**


	4. Chapter 3: You'll Catch Flies

**A/N: Here's chapter three! I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got more reviews, but I could not hold this chapter in anymore! I am really excited to hear what you guys think of this one because I even got giddy while writing it. Please review! I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, so I thought I'd put this one up to tide you over. School has been crazy...but hopefully I'll be able to do some writing and get the next chapter out this weekend...**

**Don't forget to watch the trailer for this story on YouTube called "The Choices We Make" (Link on profile)**

**Thanks to ****Lit. Smitchie. Bedward. Tuna. 4eva for the review!**

**Disclaimer: As you have probably realized by now, I don't own Gilmore Girls…only the storyline, the bartender, Dylan, Alicia, and Darren.**

Chapter 3: You'll Catch Flies

"_Let's go," he whispered in my ear. I shivered, remembering how much I liked it when Logan did that. Then I leaned in and kissed him again, my back pressing against the bar. I was just getting into it again when suddenly he was pulled from me. _

"Hey!" I yelled in protest as I saw Jess punching the bartender in the jaw. He fell to the ground as Lane came running over to me, asking if I was alright. "I'm fine!" I insisted as I suddenly felt really dizzy. "I need to sit down." I sat back onto a bar stool and looked over at the fight that was gaining the interest of everyone in the club. Jess and the bartender were full-on fighting. Over me! Jess punched the guy in the jaw again, and he reeled back, shaking his hand off. Suddenly, the bartender charged at Jess, knocking him to the ground and repeatedly punching him in the gut.

Suddenly, the police rushed in, putting handcuffs on the bartender and talking to Jess, who seemed to not be too hurt. A policeman came over to me and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lucky that these guys called us. This bartender is a rapist that we've been trying to capture for 4 months."

My jaw dropped. I looked over at Dylan, Alicia, and Darren, and then at Jess, who was being questioned by the police.

"You could have been another one of his victims." On that note, the policeman walked away and out the door of the club. I turned to Lane, who also had a shocked expression on her face.

"Rory!" She cried, pulling me into a hug. "This is all my fault! I wanted you to come tonight to a club whose bartender was a rapist! I'm such a bad friend!"

"No Lane. It's fine. I'll be right back." I got up out of my seat and walked over to my new group of friends. Well I walked the best I could. The floor was looking kind of spin-y.

"Hey Gilmore. How're you doing?" Darren asked, looking concerned.

"You guys saved me," I said, ignoring his question. They all looked at each other, unsure of what to say next.

"Anyone would have done it," Alicia said.

"But no one else did. Just you," I countered. I turned to Jess. "And you punched him. I guess you're my hero." I smiled at him, and he half-smiled back, sheepishly looking at the floor.

"I'm not a hero," he said. Dylan laughed at him.

"Yeah, you are, man. You're the one that said to call the police in the first place and that punched the guy."

Jess's face turned a light shade of pink. I decided to put him out of his misery.

"Hey I'm feeling a little tipsy, take me home?" I asked, turning towards Jess.

"Sure." I followed Jess out of the club and towards his car: a beat up pick-up truck.

"Before you say anything, the car was my uncle's. He got a new one and handed his old car off to me."

I smiled before saying, "Really, I would have thought of you as a monster truck type."

"Nah, just the type that takes anything that's free." I smiled at him, suddenly feeling more flirty. I walked up to him and ran my hand down his arm.

"You know, I don't have a boyfriend. Why don't you come on over to my house," I asked. Jess closed his eyes, and opened them a second later. His mouth open slightly at my suggestion, and I looked at it. I liked his mouth more than the bartender's.

"Uh, y-yeah. O-okay. I'm going to take you home now," he said, slightly pushing me into the passenger side of his car. He closed the door when I got in and went around to the driver's seat. "Buckle up."

I looked over at the seat belt and then at him with a small smile. "Can you help me?" I batted my eyelashes a little.

As Jess leaned over to grab the seat belt, I grabbed his head and pressed my lips to his. He tasted like hamburgers and onion rings. Before I knew it he kissed me back. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, and I felt like I could stay here forever, kissing Jess. The kiss contained more passion than I ever had when I kissed Logan.

Suddenly, Jess pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I felt a little sad at the loss of contact.

"You're drunk. You won't remember any of this tomorrow," he stated, sitting back in his seat. He sighed, looking over at me. His hair was all messed up, and he had a black eye that I didn't notice before. "Now where do you live?"

"I don't remember," I told him honestly. I really couldn't remember where I lived. I felt like my brain was really fuzzy, and come to think of it, my eyesight was a little off. "I don't feel so good."

Jess's eyes widened as I turned and puked out the window of the car.

"Maybe you should just come back to my place," he suggested. "But no funny business."

"Sir yes sir!" I said, saluting him and sitting back in the seat. I looked out the window and tried not to think about Logan or the fact that I felt like I was going to puke some more. But all I could think of was my broken heart; Logan rejected me, Jess rejected me, the only one who didn't reject me was the bartender and he was a rapist! Does anyone like me?

Wait. I almost forgot! No men tonight. I really screwed that one up, didn't I? Well as long as I can keep my hands to myself for the rest of the night, I'll be fine.

"I'm tired," I announced, slumping against the window.

"I'll wake you when we get there," Jess responded, patting my shoulder.

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder, leaning over me. I cracked my eyes open a little, only to be met by an extremely bright light.

"It's too bright," I exclaimed, shielding my eyes and pulling myself into a ball.

"But we're here, and I don't want to leave you in the car all night." I shook my head in protest. "Okay, fine. We do it my way then."

Suddenly, I felt his arms go around my back and under my legs. Jess lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me into the apartment. After maneuvering around a large couch, he set me down on something soft, so I curled up, but then, I suddenly felt wide awake.

I opened my eyes to see Jess in the kitchen area, making a pot of coffee. I love coffee.

"Hey Jess?" He turned to look over at me, frowning when he saw that I was awake.

"I just carried you up a set of stairs, and you decide to wake up now?" A smirk settled on his face. An attractive smirk.

"Yeah, well it's every girl's dream to be carried bridal style into some random guy's apartment by said guy," I replied, getting up to stand by him.

"Oh, no no no. Go back to bed. You are going to be seriously hung over tomorrow. You are a mess," he said, slightly pushing me towards what I realized must have been his bed.

"But where will you sleep?" I asked, confused. Jess pointed to a big brown sofa that I hadn't noticed before. "Oh. But I'm not tired."

"But you will be. Very soon." I just shrugged and leaned against the counter, looking around his one-room apartment. There were tons of bookshelves filled with books.

"You like to read?" I asked, stalling.

"Yes, but I what I like even better is you going to sleep," he responded with a smirk, pointing at the bed.

"Will you tuck me in?" Woah. Where did that come from? Where did I learn to flirt like that? My mom taught me well.

Jess raised his eyebrows. "If it will get you to go to sleep, then I'll give it a shot." He began to walk over to the bed, expecting me to follow, which of course I did.

"Do you mind getting me something to wear? I don't want to sleep in my jeans." I looked over at him. Jess sighed and went over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"They might be a little big, but they'll work. The bathroom's over there." Jess indicated towards a door to my left, but I felt a little gutsy.

"Who needs the bathroom?" I asked seductively. I began pulling off my top, and I saw Jess gulp. I was glad to know that I had that effect on him. After pulling the top over my head and thus leaving myself in only a bra, I reached out for the t-shirt, which Jess was still holding. His mouth hung open a little, and his eyes were pretty wide.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies," I teased.

He quickly shut his mouth, turning a shade of pink. This was too easy. Jess put the sweatpants on the bed and then scurried out of the bedroom area, making himself busy in the refrigerator. I quickly changed my pants and then called out to Jess that I was ready to be tucked in.

Jess walked over, with his pale coloring returning to his face, though his ears still contained a red tint. I got into bed and Jess pulled the covers up. I was actually starting to feel tired, and when I kept my eyes open everything looked sort of blurry. I curled up under the covers thinking about what Lane would say if she found out what happened tonight, and as I drifted off into the land of unconsciousness, I swear I felt Jess kiss the top of my head. I guess I did break the promise of no guys tonight, but I did get really drunk and forget about Logan. That has to count for something.

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Didn't see some of that coming, did you? **

**Rory is sleeping in Jess's bed and she's really drunk. Will she remember what happened? What will Jess's reaction be like in the morning? What will Lane think? What will Lorelai think? Of course I know all the answers to these questions, but you don't! All coming up in Chapter 4!**

**Don't forget to review please! Reviews make me want to write more, and me writing more means more Jess for you! And more drama! And more of everything Gilmore Girls!**

**~BlindTurtle8104**


	5. Chapter 4: How Bad Could He Be?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry about not updating this. Truth be told, I kind of forgot about it, but **** . .4eva updated her story, and that inspired me to update mine! I sort of had the first part written out for a while, but I just had to finish up the chapter. I hope you're not disappointed! I'm going to try to update this more often. Maybe once a week? Thank you to everyone who's still reading this! I love reading the reviews. Even if it's just "nice chapter!" or "I love Jess" (let's face it. everyone does!).**

**As always, ****I don't own Gilmore Girls…only the storyline, the bartender, Dylan, Alicia, and Darren.**

**Here's chapter 4**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: How Bad Could He Be?

I snuggled even deeper into my pillow, trying to fall back asleep, but the throbbing pain in my head that felt like someone was stabbing me in the forehead really wasn't helping my REM cycle.

I groaned and rolled over, being sure to keep my eyes pinched shut, as to not ruin my morning with the sunshine. Reaching over with my left hand, I felt around for the bottle of water that I normally kept by my bed and a bottle of aspirin, but my hand just flew through the air, flopping against the side of my bed, which now that I was a little more awake, seemed different. Come to think of it, I couldn't even remember what I did last night, so I'm sure the bed's fine. Just covered in…flannel? When did I buy flannel sheets?

Unable to stand the headache anymore, I cracked one of my eyes open a slit. It didn't help at all. My stupid eyelashes were blocking my view. My stomach churned. I felt like the disgusting bile from my stomach was about to make an appearance. I quickly pulled one of my hands up to cover my about-to-explode mouth and swallowed, grimacing as my stomach churned again. Where is the aspirin? I slowly rolled over again and was relieved to find the sweet medication and a bottle of cold water on the nightstand on the other side of my bed, and I sighed, gulping both down. I already felt a little better. Better face the sun now. It's now or never. I opened my left eye and glanced around the room, wondering what mess I would wake up to. But my right eye shot open immediately after. My eyes landed on the brown dresser, the boxy television, the small kitchen. I was certainly not in my own room. Where am I? I quickly looked down to my body, relieved I was clothed, but when I quickly sat up, the painful throbbing returned to my head. I leaned back against the wall, still sitting in bed.

"Why do I have to do this to myself?" I whispered, clutching my head. What did I do last night? Better yet, what did I drink last night? The last thing I remember is meeting that guy…what was his name? Dylan something? Was I in his bed?

I leaned over and picked up the pillow that I had thrown across the room in disgust with myself and sniffed it, sighing in satisfaction, as I liked what I smelled. I raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room once more, catching sight of a blue cereal box sitting by itself on the wooden table that was placed in the kitchen area. It was as if someone had started having breakfast and had forgotten, leaving the box there as a cold reminder.

I closed my eyes and faced forward again, still trying to process. This never happened to me. I can't even remember the last time I had more than one drink. I put a hand to my head, trying to stop the arising headache that was slowly creeping up on me. That was when I heard footsteps. My heart stopped beating for a second and I slowly swiveled my head so I was facing the open part of the room. Please don't be a serial killer, or a rapist, or someone I know, or some really, really old fat dude, I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and saw a guy, about my age, with black straight hair that was sticking in all directions. He was really good-looking, and I couldn't help think that I'd seen him somewhere before. Great. But that was when I noticed what he was wearing. JUST BOXERS! Oh God, what did I do last night? Did I sleep with this guy? I stared at his abs, thinking about how awesome they were, when he turned and noticed me staring at him.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," he walked over and placed a hand against my forehead. All I could do was sit there, my eyes wide like an owl.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," I managed, swallowing again, though this time it was because I didn't want to look like a gaping idiot with drool hanging out of my mouth like a baby. Here it goes. "Did we sleep together?"

The man only looked at me and started laughing. I'll take that as a no.

"I'm sorry," he said between laughs. "Do you really not remember anything from last night?"

I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed out a breath. "Obviously not. Wait, are you Dylan? I remember meeting a Dylan."

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "The name's Jess Mariano."

"Well, Jess Mariano. I guess I'll just get out of here. I don't want to be in your way." I got up from the bed and grabbed my purse off the floor before walking into the kitchen area, wondering which door would lead me out of the apartment.

"To your left," Jess provided, pointing at a dark wooden door beside the refrigerator.

"Thanks," I muttered as I swung open the door and left the apartment. Once I was successfully in a taxi, I pulled out my cell phone.

"Lane?"

"Rory." She mimicked me.

"What happened last night? I woke up in some random guy's bed. I told you it was a bad idea for me to go out after what happened with Logan."

"Rory, come on. You had a ton of fun! Except for the whole rapist part, but even that wasn't that bad."

"R-r-rapist part?" I stuttered into the phone.

"Rory. You're fine. Everyone's fine. Look, if you're really so worried, come meet me for coffee."

I sighed. Coffee sounded so good right now. I leaned up to tell the cab driver my change in address.

"I'm on my way, and you better not leave anything out."

Once I made it to the coffee shop, I spotted Lane immediately sitting at a table by the window.

"Spill," I demanded, sitting down.

Lane began to describe the night, starting with the guy she had tried to set me up with, Dylan, and ending with the rapist getting dragged away by the police.

"And then Jess came in, all macho, and took a swing at him. Everyone was cheering and smiling, except the bartended of course and then it looked like you two were attached at the hip!" Lane exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Wait, did you say Jess?" All the blood rushed from my face. I had just left my savior's home without a thank you? I felt terrible.

"Yeah, so anyways, I figured you deserved to have some fun, plus he was Dylan's friend. How bad could he be?" She smiled, devilishly at me across the table, and then picked up her coffee.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "Look, I don't know how to break this to you, but I sort of stormed out on him this morning."

"What?" Lane's voice resorted to a monotone version of her usual self.

"Well I didn't know who he was, so I just left." I shrugged my shoulders and grimaced.

"So you didn't get his number?"

"No."

"Do you want it?"

"Lane, no. I just want to forget that last night ever happened."

"Okay," she sang, collecting her things. "Well I got to go. Band practice, but if you change your mind, you know who to call." With that, she got up and left the shop, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I couldn't believe what I had done last night. I wasn't the one to drink a ton, get wasted, and end up in a random guy's apartment. Even if he did save me from a rapist. God, I feel bad about that. I should have thanked him or something. Maybe I should get him a card? Yeah, right. _Thanks for saving me from a rapist. You're a real pal_. I mentally crossed that off the list. The only thing I could think of was I had to see him again. I had the feeling that something happened between us, and I wanted to know what. I got up, determined, this time, and walked out of the coffee shop, a new subject on my mind.

**A/N: Alrighty. Rory's set out to go find Jess, of course without Lane's help. Why would she want help? Sheesh. What do you guys think of Lane? She's pretty OCC, but I felt like she had to be like this to help with the story flow. Please leave a review! It means the world to me to hear your thoughts on my writing :) Just type it right below!**

**~BlindTurtle8104**


End file.
